


In The Time Of War

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Angry Dean, Angry Jensen, Apocalypse, Asshole Dean, Bitch Risa, Bottom Jensen, Camp Chitaqua, Cheating Dean, Croatoan Virus, Crying Jensen, Dean is alive, Hardened Dean, Hurt Jensen, Husbands Jensen/Dean, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Making Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Dean, Reunions, Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: 2007 Jensen buried his husband Dean. 2009 Jensen pisses an angel called Zechariah off and gets himself thrown five years into the future, permanently . The world Jensen is faced with is post apocalypse and crawling with Croats. He comes across a camp called Chitaqua and the first person he meets snubs his lights out. He comes to, a few hours later, and finds himself cuffed to an iron bar in some person’s cabin. He is not alone. He looks up, all breath suddenly leaves him as he stares into the eyes of a man he thought he already buried. A man who now stands before him with such an unforgiving bitter look. A man scarred by the present times.Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Dean looks more like his S9 older self whereas Jensen looks like his S4 self. I have given them different ages because well Dean and Jensen are the same person but to add a little differences in looks hence the age difference.

Everything was going well. Jensen and Sam were trying to find ways to prevent the beginning of the apocalypse. They had already lost so much, particularly when it came to Dean. Two years ago, Dean was killed by an angel called Zachariah. Jensen had lost a husband and Sam a big brother. But they were a source of strength for the other with a similar goal of finding Zachariah and ending that dickbag. But it wasn’t easy. Finally after two years of research and tracking, they had discovered a summoning spell, bringing the angel to them. However, plans backfired and the angel cursed with finality that they would be staying in a future that was post apocalypse permanently. And here Jensen was, stuck in the year 2014, with no idea where Sam was chucked off to, running for his life away from Croats in a barren wasteland.

After losing the Croats, he walked for miles, inconspicuously, trying to find any signs of life or in other words any sane humans. That was when he came across a scratchy, dirty billboard that read _Camp Chitaqua_. He walked on further, trying to be quiet when he saw a guy, holding a gun patrolling the area. Without thinking, he got visible and started making his way to said guy. The man aimed the rifle at him, making him stop and put both hands up in a placating gesture, “Hey I mean no harm, I just-“. Then a sharp blow landed on the back of his head and darkness consumed him.

Jensen groaned as he tried to open his eyes. There was a dull pain that was becoming more prominent as his vision became less fuzzy _. God it felt like there were a bunch of carpenters hammering on his brain._ He than felt that his right hand was being restrained, and his glance up and yanking confirmed that _yes it was_ , onto a metal piece. _Shit_. He finally let his eyes scan his surroundings, he was in a cabin judging by the wooden structure. It just had the one space with everything crammed inside. There was a queen sized bed on a wooden bed frame, book shelves filled with old books, a table with all sorts of weaponry lying on it and just beside the table was a dark area, and he could make out the silhouette of a man who was seated and watching him as he twirled a sharp tipped silver knife between his fingers. Jensen gulped and watched the man at the same time, he started to pull at his cuffed wrist.

Suddenly the man spoke in a gruff voice, “You know it won’t budge right?....so you’re wasting your time and energy”.

 _He felt a flash of familiarity swim through him_. A voice that always settled him many years back _. Huh! His mind was playing tricks on him_. He already stopped pulling at his wrists at the man’s words, fixing the man in the shadows with a stare, before he spoke calmly, “Ok….Um look I don’t mean any harm….my name is Jensen…and I’m from the year 2009..now due to pissing the angel Zachariah off, I am permanently stuck in the year 2014….I was looking for somewhere safe….that’s all”.

The man was silent for a few minutes before he spoke, “I already know who you are…six foot tall, emerald eyes, hidden tattoo of a sparrow just below your hipbones, a little heart on your inner left thigh”.

 _Ok, now Jensen was starting to feel very unsettled_ , starting to pry at his restrained wrist again, “Who are you huh?....How the hell do you know about all that?!...Did you strip search me or something huh?!”

The man just chuckled, “Oh yeah I did strip search you….a long time back Jensen….with my mouth and tongue”.

Jensens breathing started to pick up, panic was starting to make his way through his being, “Who the hell are you?!”

The man slowly got up, slamming his knife down on the table before he walked out the shadows and into the light. Jensen swore his heart must have stopped beating or he was officially a mad man because standing right there in front of him was a man that he never thought he would ever see again, _walking and talking that is,_ he managed to find his voice stuttering, “De-Dean?”

Dean walked over to him, crouching to get to his level, running a finger down his face, making Jensen close his eyes. “Welcome to the post apocalypse year of 2014 Jensen”.

Jensen opened his eyes looking at the hardened features of his long lost , _supposed to be dead_ , lover. But something was different. The man before him looked dangerous, a man that has seen so much damage and destruction. _He wondered if Dean was the same men he married 8 years back_. The only words Jensen could blurt out was _How?_

Deans face turned stone cold, before he spat out, “Zachariah!...That’s how!....and now you went and got yourself stuck in this year with the damn world in chaos!....How can you be so fucken stupid Jensen?!”

Jensen was shocked at the sudden change of attitude. _The man he married would never yell or snap at him this way_. This only served to anger him, so he retorted back, “It’s not my damn fault Dean!....we were going to kill Zechariah!....After two freaken years of waiting and research!....but than he caught us off guard and sent us into the future!”

“You know better than to chase after an angel Jensen!”

“He killed you Dean!....well we thought he killed you!...I was not going to let the angel that killed my husband walk away with it ok!”.

Dean just got up and punched the wall to the right side, bellowing, “Fuck!”

Jensen gulped. _Dean was definitely different now._ He watched as his husband took deep breaths to settle himself. Just than a knock sounded on the door. The hunter swung the door open to reveal none other than the angel Castiel, who didn’t resemble the old 2009 Castiel at all. He listened as the angel spoke, “More Croats are nearby….what do we do Dean?”

Dean just ran a hand down his own face, “We go out and kill them off before they come near the camp….assemble the team….I’ll be there shortly”.

Dean closed the door behind Castiel, reaching into his jean pocket and grabbing a set of keys out. He than made his way towards Jensen, crouching and using the key to work on unlocking the cuffs. Jensen just focused on his lovers features. His husband’s mouth was set in a thin firm line, _he was still pissed_. Once, his wrist was free, he hissed and rubbed at the bruise marks. He was so focused on the marks that he didn’t realise that Dean had gotten up, and after a few seconds was back, placing a tiny ice pack onto his wrist. He glanced up just in time to see his husband’s frown aimed at the wrist, _as if worried_ , before Dean locked eyes on him. Jensen unconsciously licked his lips, seeing Deans breathing pick up as he glanced at Jensens lips. Jensen could have sworn they were leaning to the other, but just as their lips were about to touch, Dean diverted his lips to the side of his cheek, landing a soft peck on it. The hunter pulled back and murmured, “Get yourself comfortable…I’ll send someone to bring you food….In the meantime, I’ll be going out of camp for a few hours….and while I’m gone, I don’t want you to leave the cabin….you hear me?”

“I can help you Dean!” 

Dean shot him a look that made him swallow, before Dean gritted out in a low tone , “You are staying here!...and that’s final Jensen!” Without another word Dean got up, picked the duffle on the table and walked to the door, opening it, but turned before he walked out, “Make sure you eat….and there's a bathroom nearby where you can get cleaned up….as for clothes, check my drawers….we’re nearly the same size…there should be something that fits you….I’ll see you soon.”

With that Jensen watched his lover shut the door to the cabin, leaving him alone with his thoughts. All this time his husband was alive but in another year. _Dean was certainly a changed man but nonetheless Jensen still loves the big bad hunter._ He knew troubled times are ahead, afterall they are living in times of war.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen went through Deans drawers, seeing flannels and t-shirts and Jeans. He picked out the black and white checkered flannel shirt and a black Jeans to go with it. He always looked hot in black. _According to his husband._ Well Jensen didn’t actually know why he was in the sudden mood to dress up well but it might have to do with the hunk of a man that had left an hour earlier. _Oh crap! Why did he care?_ This Dean might not actually notice. _And Jensen, you just met your husband again after many years, shouldn’t you like wait_. And said husband actually did cuff him, snap at him, plus one of his cronies did knock him out. And his head still throbbed. Ok whatever! Jensen will just stick to what he picked, laying the clothing on the queen sized bed.

Just than a series of knocks sounded on the door. He walked towards the door, slowly opening it. There behind the door stood an middle aged woman. She spoke in a soft tone, “Hello sweetheart….I’m Kristina…I’ve brought some food for you…may I come in please?”

Jensen only noticed the plate of food in her hand, he immediately stepped aside, “Oh sure….Sorry…come in”.

She smiled and entered. She set the plate of food down and looked around, “Well I’m glad that boy has everything all tidy and in order…sometimes I swear that I have to give him a scolding…always tell him that even though we are in the end times, doesn’t mean you can’t be tidy”.

Jensen hummed lightly. “Um thankyou for bringing food”.

“Oh no worries dear. I was given specific instructions by our fearless leader to ensure you ate and to point you to the restrooms and bathroom in case you need to use it”. Then she added a wink, smiling, “I can see that the fearless leader might be taking a liking to you. I know that he can be a little rough around the edges but inside he is still the same caring person that everyone knows. This apocalypse has hardened the man but I always thought that there was more as to why Dean had become a shell of himself. Well anyway, just letting you know, in case he ever wants to be all macho around you”.

Jensen chuckled lightly. _Bet no one knows that Dean and he are actually married._ But that’s ok, he wanted to keep things on the down low because truth be told, he had no idea what type of a man his husband was. He cleared his throat, “I’ll keep that in mind. Could you point me to the bathroom please?”

“Oh yes sugar, no worries. Follow me”. As Jensen stepped out, he saw that there were many other cabins side by side. And there was even a building further down the encampment that read in blue neon lights _Bar_. Wow. The camp also seemed to be fenced and looked pretty big. Kristina noticed that Jensen was looking around in awe, so she commented, “Yup! Even with the apocalypse and Croats running around, our fearless leader has ensured that we still live a normal life. He is truly a great man. We have bars, supermarkets, small medical centres, a library, a learning centre for kids, a little park for the kids, hell we even have a pet shelter. Dean and his men ensure our safety and make sure that we all live a comfortable life. Great man”.

Jensen was starting to feel a whole lot of respect for the hardened hunter. He laughed as he saw little kids running happily around. _Wow, Dean really did good._ He thanked Kristina and had his shower. Once he got back to the cabin, he slipped into his clothes and had his dinner.He walked over to the bookshelf, picking out a book on demons, sitting by the table and flipping through. “Hmmmm Lamia, nights of hell, hellhounds”. Jensen had been going through the book for 3 hours, _still he didn’t feel tired._ He was shaken out of reading when the cabin door opened and in walked Dean. The hunter was covered in grime and dirt. Jensen just blurted, “So how did your mission go?”

Dean dropped his duffle on the table top, “Good…killed a lot of Croats….camps safe….you not tired?”

Jensen cleared his throat, looking at the book, before answering, “No. Can’t sleep and I’m not tired. Guess I was more worried about you”.

Dean studied the light pink color that was staining his husband’s ears. After a while, he added, “Well I’m ok. I’m going to take a shower now. After this I’m heading down to the bar. Want to join me?”

Jensens eyes shot up, to meet the raised brow of his husband, “Um yes. I’d like to join you Dean”.

“Great”, Dean replied gruffly before heading out the cabin with his towel.

Jensen made the mistake of looking at Dean as he walked through the door, just after having his shower. Dean was only clad in a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was dishieveled and wet, water droplets also cascaded down his body. But his awe did not last long when he spotted the bruises and scars, _some old and some new,_ that marred his lovers chest and torso. He didn’t realize that he had gotten up and walked towards his husband.

Dean had forgotten about his scars and bruises. At first he was confused as to why Jensen was approaching him. _He knew that they were married and yeah he would love anything than to have his lover squirming underneath him but he was sure that they needed more time_. However, when he saw Jensens frown aimed at his chest and torso, he knew immediately what his partner had discovered. His scars tingled as his lover ran his fingers along them. Dean swallowed, “I know they’re ugly”.

Jensen spoke softly without looking up, now tracing a finger against a deep scar near Deans nipple, “I don’t find them ugly Dean. These are battle scars you have earned because you wanted to keep people safe. They have become a part of you, they have become you.” He than locked his gaze on his lovers green eyes, “ I just, I hate the fact that someone or something hurt you”.

Dean saw the sincerity in his lovers eyes, that look was the reason he threaded his fingers through Jensens hair as his thumb rubbed circles onto his husbands smooth cheek, the other hand gripped onto Jensens hips, to top it off, Jensen had this look in his eyes that indicated to Dean that there was a deep seated longing and before he knew it his lips was brushing against his husband’s lightly, however, before they could finally seal their lips, there was a loud knock and call from behind the door, making them both groan. Dean just barked out in annoyance, “Seriously!”

Jensen felt disappointed that they were interrupted. He stepped back and let his partner answer the door, trying to take deep breaths. _That was definitely a hot moment._ Oh well, hopefully another time. The person at the door was Castiel and he was dressed well in a white flannel and light blue Jeans. Dean let him into the house before excusing himself, giving Jensen an apologetic look before he went to dress up in a more secluded corner of the cabin. Castiel walked up straight to Jensen with a big grin, “Welcome to 2014 Jensen!”

Jensen just raised a brow, _this Castiel was definitely not the same as stoic faced angel of 2009_. And as Castiel approached Jensen saw that his pupils were slightly dialated. _Huh! Castiel was high._ Now that’s something new. He shook the angels hand in front of him, “Um yeah thanks….not a very nice 2014 though”.

Castiel just threw his head back in laughter, “No it isn’t!...so are you coming with us to the bar?”

“Yeah I am”, Jensen answered.

Castiel than whistles, eyes focused behind Jensen, “You clean up well Dean”.

Jensen turned and his heart fluttered. He always found that Dean in a flannel, a t-shirt and Jeans was hot. Especially if Dean wore the color blue. And the man did look fresh. He averted his eyes as Dean walked up to them. “Ok ready to go?”

Jensen just nodded as Castiel said _yeah_. Jensen shivered as Dean placed a hand along the middle of his back guiding him all the way to the bar. His husband by his side made him feel almost complete. _Almost_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is a short chapter...
> 
> And this chapter is full of hurtful feels..I'm so sorry :(

Jensen and Castiel waited by their table for Dean to bring their beer orders. They were sat near a pool table that was surrounded by competitive bar dwellers. Jensen let his eyes scan the area. One thing he found was that the women were dressed to seduce. Every women wore very skimpy outfits that had their racks or asses nearly popping out. An unsettling thought started to brew in his mind. _Did Dean ever sleep with women who approached him here?_ His eyes automatically scanned the bar area for his husband, locating him. His heart ached as he saw Dean laughing along with a beautiful olive skinned woman in a very tight revealing black dress as she stood in his personal space, running her hand along his bicep. When Dean pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, he immediately turned his focus onto his fiddling fingers, his eyes were burning.  Suddenly Castiel, who he had forgotten was there, decided to unintentionally confirm his fears.

“That’s Risa! Deans girl. Well not sure if they are a thing but the fearless leader does engage in intercourse with her. Normally they meet up here and head back to the cabin for a little fun”. Castiel winked not even noticing that Jensen now had on a hurt look on. “Bet Dean is going to be tapping that tonight…I mean look at that sexy dress. That’s an I want to get laid-“

Jensen halted his ranting by slamming a fist on the table, aiming a glare at the angel, “Can you just shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear about who Dean bangs!”

Castiel had on a look of shock and fear, stuttering out, “Um so-sorry”. 

Just than Dean came up, placing the beers in front of them. He than asked Jensen, “So like the bar?”

Jensen was feeling mischievous, so he just sneered out, “Oh yeah great! I feel like I’m going to get a Syphilis infection just by looking at some people here!  Just peachy!” 

Dean knew that look. _Jensen was pissed at something._ But Dean was so not in the mood, so he spat out, “What the hell is your problem huh?”

Jensen aimed a glare at his lover, “You want to know what my problem is Dean? Well…let me enlighten you!...my problem is that MY HUSBAND may be sleeping around with some skirt, like some damn slut!”

Dean slammed his hand down, “Excuse me! Don’t you fucken talk to me like that Jensen! And so what if I am fucking WOMEN huh?! Far as I know they are better than any man I fuck! Certainly better than you that’s for sure! Should have married a damn Woman, they are less of a pain in the ass than you!”

Suddenly everything turned silent. Jensen couldn’t describe the heavy feeling that was swimming around in his chest, but he knew that he couldn’t look at his husband right now, so he squared his features and got up abruptly, he tried to hold in his tears, fiddling with his ring finger, until he slammed a silver ring in front of Dean, finally speaking in a shaky voice laced with hurt and anger, “You know what Dean? You can do whatever the hell you like. You’re right. And I was someone that you never thought you would see again. Well if it makes you feel better, I’m sorry ok. Sorry for showing up here and ruining your life. So as of today, I’m not going to hold you back or say anything. You’re free of me Dean. Do what you want with your life. Be with who you want. Don’t worry I won't be in your hair much longer. I’m going to be out of this camp and your life by the end of this week. And as of today , I am no longer your husband. You have a good night Dean. I’m heading back to the cabin”.

Dean watched his lover break, and he felt like the world’s biggest asshole. He heart was aching now as tears started to pool in his eyes. He reached out for his lovers arm, pulling him back, “Jen stop please”.

Jensen yanked his arm out of Deans grip and was about to say something, when the Women Risa slipped her hand around Deans waist, “Hey Dean. What’s say we go back to my place honey? Remember you promised you would make me scream”.

Jensen couldn’t stand around anymore. He turned around and walked away, ignoring the calls of his ex husband Dean. He made a beeline for the cabin, as soon as the door shut he collapsed onto the wooden floor and let his tears run free. _Crying for all he has lost._  Dean doesn't love him anymore.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter....I'll let you find out between who?...
> 
> Will Dean have sex with Risa or Jensen?

After Jensen managed to get himself together, he shucked off his clothes down to his black boxer briefs, _huh! Dean didn’t even compliment him wearing black,_ and that’s unlike his husband. _Dean must have really changed a lot._ He brushed his teeth using the spare toothbrush Kristina had handed to him before he climbed into bed. He lay on his belly, cheek on the pillow as he stared at the wall. He felt a tear sneak its way down his nose. His heart felt heavy and his mind raced just focusing on how Dean must be enjoying a good time with his girlfriend. _God just forget him Jensen, he sure as hell has already forgotten about you._ Jensen felt bitter at that last fact so he closed his eyes and prayed for the dream world to take him.

 

* * *

 

Deans mind wasn’t in the right place right now. All he could do was chug down more whiskey and beer as he studied Jensen’s wedding ring between his fingers. He remembered slipping this band onto Jensen’s ring finger. _They were so in love._ Now? Now things felt so estranged. _Well he still loved Jensen and he knew the other felt the same about him_. He could read it in Jensen’s eyes. But all these years without Jensen has made him angry and careless. In order to forget his lover, Dean had indulged in sex with only woman. He avoided man because they would only remind him of his husband. Eventually he started having sex with one woman only, Risa.

Now Jensen was back in his life. _And he was thrilled_. But somehow he couldn't keep the asshole in him at bay. _It was like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey._ He knew he shouldn’t have indulged Risa’s advances by the bar but old habits die hard. Not to mention he had completely forgotten about Jensen being in the bar. He knew Jensen had witnessed how he and Risa were around each other and that that was the reason his husband had snapped at him. _And you had to go and make it worse Dean!_ He had to agree with the voice in his head. He had never meant to say all those things. It’s just that he was pissed that Jensen just jumped back into his life and all of a sudden he wants to run the show, judging him. _He is your husband Dean! What do you expect him to do?_ Fuck he really screwed up this time. Now here he was, sulking as he took in the silver band in his hand. Just than he felt a warm body press against his side, and the sultry voice of Risa whispered into his ear, “Hey hot shot…let’s get out of here?”

Dean sighed internally, “I don’t think that’s a good idea Risa”.

She aimed a glare at him, arms crossed along her chest, “And why not Dean?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “Because I’m not in the mood ok”.

“Since when have you not been in the mood?!” 

Dean slammed his fist on the table, making all the bottles and glasses jump, snapping , “Since I’ve got a husband Risa!...So just leave me the fuck alone!”

Castiel who had been watching the heated discussion intently, suddenly blurted, “Wait…so Jensen is your husband?”

“Yes Castiel, Jensen is my husband”.

The angel scratched the back of his head, “Wow…guess that explains why he snapped at me when I told him you were shagging Risa” 

“YOU WHAT?! JESUS CHRIST CAS! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?!”

Castiel nervously replied, “I'm sorry Dean. I didn’t know that he was your husband. I apologize”.

Dean needed to get out of here otherwise he would punch his good friend right on the nose. _You need to find Jensen and you need to talk to him pronto._ He ignored the angel and Risa’s calls as he walked out. _God I feel like even bigger crap_. He stood outside the cabin door for a whole minute before he slowly turned the knob. 

The lamp light was dimmed to give the room a golden glow. His eyes travelled to the beautiful masculine body that was sound asleep on his bed. As he walked closer, he studied the body. Jensen did not wear anything except for black boxer briefs that clung to his round ass, nice and tight. His eyes travelled up the smooth hair free legs (Jensen loved to shave), up the back of his firm thighs, to that sexy ass, to the dimples on Jensens lower back, up the sexy back to the back of Jensens head. God Jensens whole body glowed fire orange under the lamp light. And boy was all that ogling making his nether regions wake up. _This man was still beautiful._

Right now Deans mouth was watery. He wanted to explore all that wide valley of freckled skin with his tongue. If there was one thing he was good at, it was sex. And Jensen always knew how to read him when he uses sex as a way to apologize. _Dean was going to take a risk now._ He slowly unshed his clothes and removed his shoes until he was clad in his red plaid boxer shorts. He climbed onto the bed. Dean plasters his torso and chest along Jensens back, bracing his hands on either side of Jensens shoulders as he leans down sucking and kissing his lovers shoulders.

Dean just presses the front of his boxer covered cock against Jensens ass. He proceeded to suck on Jensens neck before kissing to his ear and pulling the lobe into his mouth. Dean smiled as he heard his lover give a light moan in his sleep. He licked along Jensens ear, before he whispers, “time to wake up honey”.

* * *

Jensen was dreaming. He could feel the weight and warmth of his lovers body pressed along his back and he definitely felt the hard cock that remained snuggly in between the covered crack of his ass. He moaned when he felt the warm wet tongue and teeth scrap his earlobe. _What a hot dream._ But when he heard the gruff voice whisper into his ear to _wake up,_ his eyes immediately started to pry open blurry at first before he felt a bite on his neck making him gasp.

Jensen knew now that he was wide awake and it was not a dream at all. His body was quivering with different feelings that were definitely related to pleasure. Dean once again whispered, “Do you want this Jen?”

Jensen didn’t know whether it was the pleasure or the longing for his husband that drove him to answer breathlessly, “Yes Dean. Please”.

Dean growled turning his lovers head slightly to the side before he claimed his mouth in a hot filthy tongue filled kiss . Both moaned at the collision of lips and the sweet and salty taste of the other. Things were getting heated very fast. 

Dean detached his mouth and leaned back pulling his lovers briefs halfway down his thighs before he pulled off his own boxers in one swift motion making his heavy thick 9 inch cock bob up and down before standing ramrod straight. He stroked his cock a few times watching his lover grab onto the pillow below him hard _. Jensen knew what was coming._ Unable to contain his lust anymore, Dean situated his cock in between Jensens ass cheeks and started to thrust upwards and downwards in a frantic pace.

“Oh Christ Dean….uhhhhnnn baby….put it in me….fuck I need your monster”.

Dean growled biting onto Jensens shoulder as his other hand searched for the lube under the pillow. As soon as he found it, he popped the cap and coated his fingers before he pulled his cock back and started to finger fuck Jensen till he was three fingers in. His lover was a moaning mess and was squirming. _Jensen was also wild when it came to sex._ That’s the reason they couldn’t get enough of the other because they were both the same. 

Dean still had his fingers buried in Jensen when he leaned over and claimed his lovers lips once more, finger fucking Jensens hole repeatedly. Somewhere along the line, Jensens boxer briefs got kicked off. While still joined at the mouth , Dean removed his fingers and started to rut his cock once again between Jensens crack. 

Jensen pushed his ass up, so Dean cock could enter him but his lover still wouldn’t have it. Than after a whole minute of fucking along Jensens crack, Deans cock head slipped in. They both moaned as Dean slowly entered Jensen slow at first, trying to let Jensen adjust to his cock  When he was fully seated, they lay their sharing wet kisses and breathless panting before Dean started to move. “Oh Jen Christ tight!”

“Ohhh yeah Dean…bet im tighter than any pussy you fuck huh?” Jensen teased as he counter thrust to Dean. “Oh baby you like that sweet hole?”.

Dean kneeled behind Jensen, pressing Jensen middle back down with both his hands as he started a punishing pace, throwing his head back, “Ohhh Fuuuccckkkk!”

“Oh Dean give to me hard and good baby…Ohhh yes! YES! YEEESSSSS! JUST LIKE THAT!”

The bed sprigs started to squeak real loud as Dean pounded into his lover with all his might. Both were trying to catch their breaths as they lost themselves in pleasure. The sound of Deans sack smacking hard against Jensens ass was driving both parties crazy.  Dean planked himself above Jensen before he rammed in and out. “Ahhhhh fuck!”

Jensen was a sweating mess, and he cried out, “Oh Dean…fuck that hole real good….fuck me like a dog in heat….oh Yes just like that….uhhhhhnnnnnnnn!”

“Yeah you want me to fuck you like a bitch baby?” 

“Yes! Yes fuck me like your bitch….split me in half on that monster cock”.

That was it for Dean as he pulled out and dragged Jensen to the end of the bed. Dean was standing on the wooden floor as Jensen was on all fours before he rammed in and started to immediately drill his lover over and over. The only sounds from their mouths were _Ah, Yeah, Oh yes, fuck me._ Not long Jensen was coming with a glutteral cry as he painted the sheets below. 

The way Jensens body shivered as he came and the vice grip on his member drove Dean over the edge, “Ooohhhh Jensen…Ohhh fuck im gonna come hard!” Dean shoves his cock in and stays locked in as his cock and balls twitch hard emptying  his come deep inside his lover.

Both collapse into a heap. Not long Dean gets them to lie nicely on the bed. Jensen is now on his back watching his lover as Dean lays to his side running a thumb across Jensens cheek. He than whispers an out of breath, “I love you Jen and I’m sorry for being an ass….it’s just….I been without you for so long that I have become cold and withdrawn…..And as for what Castiel said to you…..about Risa and I was true…but it was just for casual fun….And if I had known you were going to come back than I would have never slept around….but you don’t have to worry about her because it’s over…..And I want my husband back”. Dean slipped his lovers wedding band onto Jensens ring finger before placing a soft kiss on it. “Listen to me…..I may be hard to deal with at times but bare with me and don’t give up on me…I love you too much honey…..so what do you think?...will you kick my ass to the curb, which I so totally deserve or will you forgive me?”

Jensens stared at his lover for a while seeing the sincerity in Deans eyes before he leaned up and placed a sweet kiss onto his lovers lips, “Ok….but Dean I won’t hesitate to kick your ass. …husband or not….plus yes I forgive you…..I love you too much Dean…..now where is your wedding ring stud?”

Dean opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a sliver band handing it over to Jensen. His lover inspected the ring before he pulled Deans hand up and slipped the ring onto Deans finger, muttering, “In sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad, for richer or for poorer till death take me away from you Dean Winchester”.

The lovers both sealed their lips together in a sweet passionate kiss. Meanwhile, peering through the cabin window, Risa felt anger and hate consume her as she watched the couple indulge in hard sex before slipping rings on their fingers. _God that Jensen stole her man._ He will pay. Dean will come back to her. She can feel it. _Well enjoy him while you can Jensen._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And as for condoms. I think Jensen and Dean were too far gone to even think of it. By the way, I don't think Dean will risk passing a disease to Jensen and vice versa :)
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen moments..
> 
> Dean includes Jensen in their meetings and Risa is a bitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to say sorry for the lateness of this chapter... I am currently in the process of moving so I have hardly time to write...I am trying though...

_Coffee. So heavenly_. That smell had gotten Jensen to arise from the dream world. He groaned as the brightness  of the sun lit room hit his eyes. After a while of just laying there, all the memories of last night came flooding back in. He raised his hand up to glance at his wedding band now sitting on his ring finger. Dean and he had made love throughout the night till 3 am in the morning where they were too exhausted to go another round.

Speaking of Dean? Jensen found the bed empty and before he could call out for his husband, the heavenly smell of Java hit his nostrils once again. Since it was a one roomed cabin, Jensen looked towards the little kitchen, and the sight before him, made the little guy stand.

There clad in only his red plaid boxer shorts was his husband. Jensen licked his lips, “Mmmm…you know I wouldn’t mind waking up to that image every damn morning”.

Dean smirked as he poured out a cup of coffee and made his way to his lover, who looked hot as hell laying there with just the sheets to cover him up to his waist, his eyes hooded and his hair disheveled.  Shit Dean was tempted to just drop everything and show his lover a good hard loving. But unfortunately Dean had to go attend a meeting this morning.

Dean placed the mug on the nightstand, straddling his lover, planting a deep wet kiss onto Jensens lips, “You know if I didn’t have to attend a meeting this morning, I would spend the whole day making you come on my cock alone”.

Jensen licked his lips, bucking up and grinding his sheet covered cock on his lovers clothed cock, he teased breathless, “Well that’s such a pity….I would have…ahh…let you fuck me on  every surface of your cabin…..wouldn’t mind if we had a quickie right now?”

“Fuck Jen…you want a quickie? Huh baby?...Can't get enough of the big guy huh?” Dean teased a little breathless as he ground his hard on against his lovers, while leaning down and sucking hard on Jensens bottom lip. “Fuck you taste so good”.

“Ahhhh I want all of that big guy…so fucken addicted baby….ohhhh Dean!” Jensen started to massage Deans cock through his boxers, lips meeting in a dirty messy kiss.

Dean had started to run his middle finger along Jensens loose hole when an abrupt knock sounded on the door followed by the voice of a woman they both recognized. _Risa_.

Jensen just huffed out in annoyance, “Looks like your girlfriend wants to speak with you oh fearless leader”.

Dean ran a thumb across his lovers lips, “Hey now….so not fair….not my girlfriend….never was ok…..besides….I have a very sexy husband that I happen to love very much”. 

Jensen couldn’t help but smile and blush at Deans words, “You know underneath all that male bravado is a sap….oh how lucky am I “.

“Hahaha…very funny”. Dean rolled his eyes at the insistent knocking and calls of Risa, he yelled out, “Yeah yeah I’m coming….Jesus fucking Christ!”.

Dean laid one last kiss on Jensens lips, “Another time baby?”

“Yeah Dean….another time…now shoo before she breaks down the door”.

“Right baby”, Dean got up, pulling on his clothes as Jensen watched. He turned around chuckling at his lovers hungry look, “Well don’t just lay there and undress me with your eyes….get up….you're attending the meeting with me”.

Jensen sat upright, “Really!....but won’t your team have a problem with that Dean?”

Dean buckled his belt, “I’m the leader of this camp Jensen and I make the decisions….whom I choose to attend the meeting is none of their business….besides it will be good for them to meet you….and you get to learn of the different happenings in the camp”.

Jensen nodded and got up, putting on the clothes he had from the night before, taking a hugh gulp of the coffee Dean made.

* * *

 

To say that Risa didn’t like his presence was an understatement. The others were very welcoming whereas she fixed him the stink eye. And it became more worse when Dean had introduced him as his husband earning a few whistles from the guys and a shocked look  which turned into a death glare from Risa. _Okkkaaayy! Issues much!_

Dean stood up front nearby the table, he asked, "any news regarding Lucifer?”

Castiel answered, “We still haven’t picked up on anything yet Dean”.

“Okay thanks Cas…just keep looking into it….he needs to be stopped”. Dean turned to Risa, “How was the morning rounds Risa?...Any Croats nearby?”

“Oh I wouldn’t know Dean. You were supposed to accompany me on the early morning watch. We are supposed to go in pairs!...seems like you got distracted ”. She sneered at Jensen, “The last thing you need is a distraction”.

Dean growled, “Hey! Leave Jensen out of this! Drop the attitude!” Dean turned to the former angel, “Cas You will be pairing up with Risa from now on”.

Risa screeched, “WHAT?! No Dean you are paired with me!”

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling a quiet Jensen by his side, “Risa, Jensen and I will be paired up from now on…I think it would be for the best”.

“No Dean! He is not even trained like us…..he will get you killed because of his inexperience!” Risa snapped.

Dean slammed his fist on the table, “Jensen is one of the most experienced hunters out there….He is well trained and is excellent at handling guns and knives….so  I don’t want to hear anymore from you Risa!....Cas You will be pairing with her and Jensen and I will be teaming up….end of discussion!....This meeting is adjourned till this afternoon!”

Risa stomped out without another word. 

Jensen whispered to his husband, “Um she is pissed…are you sure it’s ok?”

Dean laid a kiss on his lovers lips, “She will get over it….and I’d never trust anyone else with my life...I love you Jensen”.

“I love you too Dean”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen have a massive fight...
> 
> Dean does something really stupid
> 
> And Jensen makes a decision..
> 
> Note: there is alot of angst in this chapter. I am really really sorry. 
> 
> Warning: Infedelity....

They headed back for the cabin after the meeting. Jensen was starting to see some of Deans hostile behavior resurfacing . It was like someone pushed the switch and boom, Dean was a whole different person. This was starting to get confusing for Jensen and most of all it was pissing him off. He decided to question Dean, “Babe what’s wrong?”

Dean didn’t know why but all of a sudden he felt tired. He just didn’t want to talk or explain himself to anyone right now. And that is why when Jensen asked a question, he just…snapped, “Jesus Christ Jensen! Look around you! Everything is fucking wrong! So don’t fucking ask stupid questions!”

Jensen at first was taken aback by Deans outburst but soon that shock was replaced by building anger. He clenched his fists by his side, gritting his teeth, “You know what Dean? You’re a fucking dick.  One minute you’re like _oh baby I love you_ and next you’re like some fucking asshole”.

“Oh cry me a river Jensen. There are so many things running in my head right now and in case you haven’t noticed, I GOT A FUCKING CAMP TO RUN!” 

“Don’t you fucken yell at me Dean!” Jensen snapped back.

“Oh shut up ok! I am your husband and I CAN do WHATEVER or SAY WHATEVER the FUCK I want to you”, Dean fired back.

Jensen shoved Dean back, “Even if you are my husband Dean. It still gives you no fucking right to treat me like trash! You have no fucking right over me! NEVER!”

Dean walked towards Jensen with a cold look that actually made Jensen take three steps back until his ass hit the table. Dean stopped a few feet away from him, and in a low warning tone spoke without breaking his cold stare. “If you are going to live under my roof than you are going to do as I say, as I want. If I tell you to shut up, you shut the fuck up. If I tell you to cook my meal, you fucking cool my meal. If I tell you to spread your legs, than you spread your fucking legs. Do I make myself clear?!”

Jensen felt like he had been stabbed straight through the heart. Tears swam in his eyes and his heart felt heavy. Without thinking Jensens palm landed across Deans cheek, the loud crack of the slap echoed through the room, as he shakily replied, “How…Dare…You? How dare you say that to me”.

Deans rage built, he pointed to the door and without thinking he growled, “Leave”.

“Wha-What?” Jensens heart was palpitating as fear lodged itself in his being.

“I said fucking leave! Get out of my sight or else I’ll do something to you Jensen!” 

“Where am I supposed to go Dean? I hardly know anyone in this damn camp!” Jensen than added, “I’m not going anywhere ok. We are going to fix this mess between us”.

Dean turned and punched the wall, “Fine! If you’re not going to leave than I will!” 

Jensen watched as Dean walked towards the door. He quickly added, “Where are you going to go?”

Dean opened the door, and replied harshly, “To the pub Jensen”. Dean walked out slamming the door behind him. 

Jensens let his tears fall. It was like Dean really hated him.

* * *

 

**4 HOURS LATER**

Dean was drunk. He wanted to get shit faced so he did. He just wanted to forget his fight with Jensen. He slurred out, “Hey Riggs- can -ge-nother-two-two-rouz”

Castiel was slightly worried now, “Um Dean. I think you’ve had enough man. Maybe you should go back to the cabin”. Castiel reached out, “Here let me help you?”

But Dean pushed Castiel back, “Lea- leaaave me al-lone Castiel”.

Than Dean spotted someone that immediately awoken his cock, “Hey Risa? Com-Come ere sweetheart”.

Castiel knows this is not going to end well. He knew Dean was going to end up doing something really stupid. And it looks like Risa is going to be very much on board judging by the predatory look on her face.

“Hey Dean. Where’s your husband honey?” Risa looked around not spotting Jensen.

“Not fucking -ere”. 

Risa sauntered over to him pushing out her breasts, smirking as she saw Dean lick his lips, she ran a finger down Deans chest than cupped his cock through his Jeans, leaning up to whisper into his ear, “Well..how about we get out of here and have a little fun Dean”. She grabbed one of Deans hand and brought it to palm one of her breast. “Come on I know you miss this”.

Dean licked his lips, huskily replying, “Ok”.

* * *

 

Jensen was worried now. It was 8am and Dean still wasn’t back. He decided to go and check with Castiel. He walked up to the former angels cabin, knocking on his door. After a minute, a vibrant Castiel appeared, coming face to face with a very tired looking Jensen, “Oh hey Jensen. How may I help you?”

“Sorry to disturb you Cas. It’s just. Dean never came back last night, so kind of worried. Um do you know where he might be?”

Castiel wanted to protect Dean because he was a good friend. But Jensen was a very sincere person and Dean was getting too reckless nowadays. He knew what he was going to say was going to break Jensen, but it needed to be said, “Um look Jensen. Dean was drunk last night. Too drunk. I tried to take him back to the cabin but he refused. And then….and then Risa showed up. Jensen Dean and Risa left together.’

Jensen didn’t know what to say. There was this hollow feeling in his chest and this empty pit in his tummy. He put on a shaky smile, trying to look strong, stammering, “Um- um tha-thanks Castiel. I’ll ju-just wai-wait for him in the ca-cabin”.

Before Jensen could turn, Castiel grabbed his arm, facing the teary eyed man to him. The sight tore his heart in two, “I’m sorry Jensen”.

Jensen shrugged, “No-nothing to b-be sorry ab-about Cas. Ta-takecare”.

With that, Castiel watched Jensen walked away with a heavy heart.

* * *

 

Dean groaned at the brightness, snapping his eyes shut. He could feel the press of a naked body beside him. He smiled, he and Jensen must have worked things out last night. He spooned the figure from behind, kissing at the shoulder as he ran his hand along the surprisingly soft belly up towards the chest, only to find a nice soft pair of boobs. He immediately snapped his eyes open at the same time hearing a soft moan of a woman. _Shit_.

Dean scrambled away and fell off the bed, flat of his naked ass. _Oh my God what have I done_.  He pulled up his boxers, seeing that the woman was none other than Risa. He snapped, “What the fuck Risa? What happened?”

Risa smiled, “Well Dean. Last night we had some amazing sex. We practically fucked till the early hours of the morning. My God you’re an animal when your drunk”.

“No, No! That’s a lie!”. 

“Dean you woke up naked in my bed. We fucked Dean. It was one way to get Jensen out of your system”.

“Oh God Jensen. What have I done?” Dean was already heading towards the door.

Risa called out after him, “Dean come back. Forget about him. You certainly didn’t think of him last night when you rammed me hard against every surface of this cabin”.

Dean barked, “Fuck off Risa!”

* * *

 

Dean burst through the door. “Jensen?!”

Jensen sat by a window looking outside, he turned to glance at Dean for a second before turning back ,voice low, “I’m here”.

Dean felt tears swim in his eyes, the feeling of guilt and self loathing engulfed him as he saw the dark circles under Jensens eyes and the tiredness in his voice, he needed to fix this, “Jensen I-“

“How was your night Dean?” Jensen got up and faced him, hurt evident on him, “Did you enjoy your night with Risa?”

Dean felt a tear slip down his face, he took a step close to his husband, “Jensen I can explain”.

“It’s ok Dean. I know the reason why you cheated on me….it’s because you don’t love me anymore”. Jensens couldn’t hold back the tear that escaped his eye, wiping it away furiously. 

Dean fell to his knees, “Baby please. I love you please. It was a drunken mistake”.

Jensen wanted to forgive his husband as he saw the obvious regret and pain on  Dean's features, but he wouldn’t. He shook his head, taking a deep breath, “Dean. I don’t want to hold you back anymore.... Youre my husband”. He cleared his throat before carrying on, “You’re my husband and I love you very much... Huh. ....I would die for you over and over again.... And I know that me being here was like a big surprise and it changed a lot of things for you….and I’m sorry….I really am…your happiness has always come before mine.... Always.... And I’m sorry that I make you angry and disappointed.... It’s not my intention.... I guess what I’m trying to say is, I think it would be better if we went out separate ways…Ill-Ill try and find an angel- an angel who can send me back to the past”. Jensens tears were running down freely now as he trembled. “I- I ju-just wa-want you t-to be ha-happy Dean an-and if it’s with Risa tha-than so be it. I’ve already pa-packed. An-and I’ll be st-staying wi-with Cas a couple of days be-before I head out the gates”.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _No no he didn’t want this._ What have you done Dean? He has broken his lover into millions of pieces. His tears streamed down his face as he watched Jensen pick up his duffle and head for the door. He got up, grabbing Jensens arm lightly, he desperately pleaded, “Baby please. Please don’t. You're wrong. I love you so much. I’ve been a fool. I need you Jen. I can’t lose you again please”.

Jensen pulled his hand away from Dean gently, sniffling and unable to look at his lover instead fixing his attention on the floor, “I can’t Dean....Please”. He looked up at his partner, “You have a good life Dean..... I love you..... Goodbye”. With that Jensen walked out of Deans door.

Dean collapsed into a heap, and for the first time in a very long time, he cried for all he had lost.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seeks Jensen out to apologize...

Deans heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest when Jensen walked out the door. How could he be so stupid, so immature, so reckless. And as a result he has completely shattered the love of his life. He was a grade A utter asshole. All he felt was guilt and self loathing.

Despite all that has happened, Dean knew one thing. He was a fighter. There is no way in heaven or hell he was going to let this go. He was going to beg, grovel, do anything to get his husband back. But first he was going to wash off all the filth he had on him, put on his best Jeans and red flannel, get a clean shave, put on his best cologne  and make his way to his lover. He was a man on a mission.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since he left Deans cabin. Castiel had been kind enough to let him sleep in the spare bed he had. The angel had tried to get him to say something but he refused to reveal anything. Now here he was, a feeling of fear, sadness and hurt overwhelmed him. He felt lost and dejected. But he also knew that no matter the consequences, giving Dean his freedom was the best thing he could do. Even though it destroyed him to the core.

Jensen was startled from his thoughts when there was a rapping of knuckles on the door. Castiel spared him a glance before he got up and made his way to answer it. 

Castiel folded his arms across his chest, trying to puff out his chest when he saw who it was. He fired, “ What do you want Dean?! Friend or not I will  deck you if you do not leave my front door.”

Dean still felt tender, and when his friend spoke, he couldn’t help the tears that built in his eyes, he shakily croaked, “Please Cas….I…I need to see him….please?”

“I don’t think he would want-“

But Jensen cut Castiel off. “Its ok Cas…I’ll um….I’ll talk to him….I’ll be fine”.

“Ok Jensen but you call me if you need me”. Castiel aimed a scowl at Dean, “I’ll be right by the fireplace”.

Jensen’s respect for the angel became more stronger. He watched as the angel stormed off before he turned to face Dean. His eyes couldn’t help but pick up how breathtaking Dean looked all clean shaven and neatly dressed with the hint of cologne. Despite this his lovers hurt and sadness shown through. Dean had his hands in his pocket, focusing his dull look on Jensens collar bone.  Jensen cleared his throat, stepping aside, his voice was barely audible as he asked, “Do you want to come in Dean?”

For the first time, Dean spared a quick look at Jensen, seeing the blank expression of his lover. His heart squeezed even more. He immediately shot his eyes to the ground, unable to directly meet his lovers eyes anymore out of guilt and shame. He nodded and answered in a low tone, “Yes, thankyou”.

Jensen was jittery, he didn’t know what Dean wanted. Most of all he was still raw. Yes he had anger swimming somewhere inside him but he tries to contain it. He already gave Dean his piece of mind. Dean knew how he felt. They reached a quiet corner, before Dean turned to face him. A weary look marred his features. It seemed that Dean tried to say something but was unable to do so. Jensen than decided to make the first move, “What is it Dean? Why are you here?”

Dean wiped a tear that slipped down his cheek. He made sure to maintain eye contact with Jensen, he shakily spoke, “I’m…..I’m sorry Jensen….I don’t know what- what the hell is wrong with me”. He took a deep breath, “Baby ple-please let’s work this mess out? I pro-promise I will try”.

Jensen wanted to hold his husband. He wanted to accept his apology but that wasn’t possible at the moment. Instead irritation was also starting to flare within him, “Dean I don’t like the word try. It’s either you are with me or not? I need you to make up your mind ok. We can’t keep doing this….I can’t keep doing this”.

Dean nodded, “I know….I’m sorry….I know what I want…..It’s you Jen….always”.

“Than tell me why did you cheat on me Dean?!”

Deans tear slipped down his cheek. The tremble and hurt that radiated with Jensen’s question really made him feel like shit. It hurt everytime he thought of what he did. He shakily replied, “Because I’m a fuck up….it wasn’t my intention to sleep with her Jensen….I just…..I was drunk and I know that’s not an excuse for my actions……..I just……I don’t think I deserve you…..but I also can’t let you go because I love you so much…..I’m a mess Jen….I lost my way and…..and I need to find my way back to you….I want you in my life…by my side always….and yes I will try…..I will try because that’s all I got left in me”.

Jensens own tears started to cascade as he heard the pain in his husbands words along with the look of sincerity in his lovers eyes, “Dean you hurt me today. I felt like you took my heart and stomped on it. And I don’t know what to think right now. All I’m worried about is if you will fall back into Risa’s arms and then what will happen huh?”

Dean took a step towards his lover, hands out in a placating gesture, “Please baby. What I did to you is unforgivable. I know that and I will own it. But baby today I will swear on everyone else’s life here in this establishment that I will never ever do that to you again”.

“Dean you have made that promise before but still you went against your word”.

“I know that babe. And I hate myself so much for going against my word. But from now on everything I ever do, wherever I go has to be approved by you. Only you…..but at the end of the day….it’s your choice?....just…just don’t leave this camp please….if it’s your choice to stay away from me than so be it…I will keep out of your way….I guess I just don’t want you to run into danger out there…I can’t watch you walk out that gate because of my stupid mistake”.

Jensen swallowed, “Dean I don’t want to be bossing you around. You kept everyone in this camp alive and you have every right to do what you want”.

“Not if it hurts the one I love”, Dean added. “Look Jen….I’ll leave you alone ok…..just don’t go….I don’t want you to go back”.

Jensen just stared at Deans pleading face, after a while he cleared his throat, “Ok Dean. I won’t go….and as for us…I’m not going to dictate what you should or shouldn’t do….I will come back and stay with you but I need time Dean….I won’t be jumping back into a relationship yet…..I need time to think please?”

Dean let out a tiny shaky smile, “Ok Jen. You are most welcome back and take as much time as you need…I’ll respect whatever decision you come up with”.

“Ok Dean….thanks”.

“No Jensen thank you”. Dean reiterates back.

Castiel watched from afar. He could hear and see everything between the estranged lovers. In his heart he knows that Dean and Jensen will come to work things out in time. _They were good for each other._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos.....xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting.....
> 
> Someone gets introduced..you'll love him :)

It had been a day since Jensen had moved in back with Dean. Dean had let out his inner gentleman letting Jensen have the bed while he slept on the couch. Jensen was still allowed to attend meetings and joined them for their recent one that evening. 

Castiel stood in the corner just silently observing the body language and interaction between Dean and Jensen. God they were so obvious. Whenever Jensen wasn’t looking, Dean would check his husband out. And vice versa. They also were drifting closer and closer. Jensen even managed to smile at one point when Dean made a funny comment. God help us. They always ended up hurting each other but they would always be drawn back together.

Everything was going well until woe betide Risa walks in looking proud like a peacock. That’s  when the atmosphere between the lovers became tense. Jensen had moved away from Dean, coming to stand beside Jake their newest recruit. The fearless leader on the other hand had on a angry scowl, gritting his teeth to hold himself together.

Everyone could feel the tension in the room. It was no secret that people didn’t like Risa much. Castiel always thought of her as a wannabe, always wanting to get her way since she is screwing the leader. Well was screwing the leader. She had the audacity to run her hand along Deans bicep, allowing the leader to tense up more, “So what did I miss? Any developments oh fearless leader?”

Dean snapped his head towards her, the cold take no shit face aimed at her, growling, “Get. Your. Poisonous. Hands. Off. Me.”

Risa huffed holding her arms across her chest, “Oh come on Dean. Really?”

“Yeah really Risa!” The fearless leader counted with abruptness. Dean than walked towards where Jensen was located leaving an angry Risa standing alone. 

Jensen watched his husband dis the woman he had cheated on him with, coming to stand by his side. This sense of satisfaction surged through him. He let his eyes drift over to Risa, immediately he  wished he hadn’t. Why? Because the bitch gave him a look of menace. He decided to play dirty too. Heck he felt like it. So he smirked at her, eyeing her challengingly. After a while she broke eye contact looking down. 

Dean had decided to ignore Risa, continuing with the meeting. “Cas any news?”

“Yes Dean. We believe we may have found the location of Lucifer/Sam”.

“Wait Sam said yes to Lucifer?” Jensen immediately blurted out, a look of shock marred his features.

Jensen looked at his husband. He wanted to engulf Dean into his arms. His lover now had on a dejected look, before the fearless leader found his voice, tiredly replying, “Yeah Sam said yes to Lucifer”.

Castiel than added, “We have been trying to locate Lucifer. We believe that if we get a hold of him than we may be able to expel the devil out of Sam”.

Jensen was stunned silent before he asked, “How are you going to expel the devil out? Lucifer is a very strong demon. It would take someone who holds immense power to do that” 

“We have an archangel with us. Someone who still has his mojo and is here to save the love of his life”.

“Wait what? Who?!” Jensen turned to Dean. “And if you had an arch with you than why in the hell didn’t you ask him to zap you back into the past Dean?’

Dean sighed, running a hand down his face, “Because Jensen. The arch does not have enough power left for that. He is not powerful enough to zap anyone anywhere. So the only option was to fix this apocalyptic mess. Only way to do that is if we find Sam and cast out Lucifer into his cage. And if we succeed the Croats are wiped out. No more demon virus. And everyone can have a clean start here in the year 2014”.

Jensen understood where Dean was coming from. There was no way to send anyone back to the past hence the only option was to capture Lucifer and redo life. It was a pretty smart plan. Although now Jensen was curious, “Who is the arch?”

Castiel and Dean glanced at one another before replying in unison, “Gabriel”.

“Gabe the trickster….Loki Gabe?!”

“Hells yeah sweetness”, Came a voice to the corner of the room. Everyone’s eyes landed on the blonde candy eating short smirking archangel. “Good to see ya handsome. Back in Deans arms I see”.

Jensen blushed as Dean cleared his throat. Dean spoke, “So you heard?”

“Yatsi Deano. So whats our plan captain?”

“The place will be properly protected. We need to distract him. I’m sure he still doesn't know that you are alive Gabe. That could play to our advantage”. 

The archangel nodded, “Very well. Let’s plan shall we”. But before Gabe could continue, he looked at a glaring Risa, “Oh for heaven’s same woman. Grow up. There are plenty of men who would want you. Stop going after a married man. Jeez woman!....though I wouldn't date someone like you...you're a horrible person.”

Dean pretended to look elsewhere, ignoring her shriek as she stomped off, while Jensen tried to restrain himself from breaking down in laughter. That night they planned that they would carry out the attack first thing morning. Everyone went their separate ways after. The only two left were Dean and Jensen.

It was silent for a minute before Dean spoke, “Um we should get some rest Jen. Big day tomorrow.”

Jensen bit his lip, “I’m sorry about Sam Dean. We will find him tomorrow and make this right”

Dean added, “I hope that we can make everything right Jensen.... Everything”.

Jensen knew what Dean meant. He meant their relationship as well. He smiled, “Very well Dean. Everything”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue Chapter...May be turned into a series later....

They had finally captured Sam/Lucifer. He was found in this abandoned dusted up thorny garden. He was dressed very well in a white tux looking very handsome yet deceiving. While Dean and Jensen distracted Sam, Castiel and the team held back the Croats. Sam was about to snap Deans neck when Gabriel appeared from behind using all his strength to grip onto Sam and hold him in place. The demon tried to break free but Jensen and Dean were quick, snapping on the demon bindings strong enough to hold Lucifer at bay.

Now they were back at camp and the extraction ritual had begun. Dean paced back and forth as he listened to Sam’s screams coming from the room which held him. Than all went silent. Dean and Jensen looked at one another before they made their way indoors. Sam was knocked out. Gabe looked tired and weary, “It is done”.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Dean pulled Jensen close yelling, “What the hell is happening Gabe?”

“The world’s healing itself”

Than suddenly as soon as it started, everything stopped. They all looked at one another. Jensen asked, “Do you think it’s over?”

One of the man came rushing in, “The Croats…they are all gone….disappeared”.

Dean and Jensen shared a smile. Than a groaning sound startled them, turning towards the direction Sam was tied up in. They watched with anticipation as hazel eyes scanned the surroundings before landing on Dean and Jensen. “Dean?...  Jensen?.....what the hell happened?....Ow I feel like I have been tossed around”.

Dean started to unbind his brother, “Welcome back to the world of the living Sam…Lucifer is what happened….but don’t worry…that’s all taken care of….his back in his cage”.

Sam still looked confused, he scrunched his features as if deep in thought before his eyes started to widen in realization, “I said yes to Lucifer….Oh my God Dean”.

“Everything is fine now baby bro…everything has been set right…now come on”. Dean stretched his hand out for Sam to grab. His brother took it standing up. The brothers shared a hug before parting.

Dean gestured to Jensen, “Lets go get cleaned up…Gabriel…take Sam to his cabin… get him showered and fed….we will speak later once he is rested”.

* * *

 

**Cabin…**

Dean was tired but for the first time ever he was happy. Now Lucifer was banished and the world was Croatoan free. It was time for everyone to pick up the pieces and move forward. Rebuild the world they once knew. He glanced at Jensen who was busy buttoning his shirt, it was time to start anew. No more heart aches and heart breaks.

He got up walking towards Jensen who was still unaware of his approach. He slipped his arms around his lovers waist from behind resting his chin on Jensens shoulder. He felt Jensens posture stiffen at the initial contact but only for a few seconds before he melted back into Dean. Dean closed his eyes and stuck his nose into the side of Jensens hair at the nape of his neck, breathing in the Apple scent of his lover. He unconsciously mumbled, “I love that scent on you”.

Jensen smiled lightly. He missed the warmth embrace of his husband, “Yeah. What scent?”

“Apple”.

“Oh the shampoo. Well I love that scent because you love it”.

Dean chuckled. They were silent for a while before Dean spoke, “Lets start over please? At your pace of course”

Jensen turned in his arms, “Dean…..”.

Dean wrapped his hand around his lovers waist, “Yes baby?”

“It will take time for me to forget what happened but I’m willing to let that slide as part of the past. It’s new beginnings and we are going to start anew. And that means we stay faithful, loyal to each other. No more heart aches. We have had enough of that. So if you are ok with that than I am game?”

“Of course I’ll be ok with that Jen…..So to new beginnings?”

Jensen moved his lips just to touch Deans, “To new beginnings oh husband of mine”.

Both lovers seal the deal with a kiss that holds only promise. _To new beginnings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all my readers. I have decided that I will be ending the fic here. Thankyou for giving this fic a chance.
> 
> May be turned into a series later...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes this is another new fic. When an idea comes into my mind, I put it down in writing. I also have many fics to write but I will try to update as soon as.
> 
> English is not my first language but I believe writing has improved my English skills alot. However, in the case of errors, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Please I request feedback and kudos as it helps keep me motivated to write.


End file.
